Under the Mistletoe
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Now, Carter Kane had done a lot of things... but he'd never kissed a girl. "This mistletoe is getting a bit annoying." ONESHOT: Zarter MERRY CHRISTMAS!


_**Under the Mistletoe**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Ah, the mistletoe. How corny, yet sweet. Every author should write a Christmas fic with a mistletoe, and looky here, this is mine. It's yet another Christmas fic, only for Zarter this time. I think the characters are a bit OOC, so I apologize.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KC.**

* * *

><p>Now, Carter Kane had done a lot of things in his life. He'd traveled around the world, he'd fought monsters, he'd <em>killed Apophis<em>(with help from a lot of other people,) and so many other things. But, there was one thing that fifteen year-old Carter Kane had never done in his life.

_He'd never kissed a girl._

Unless, you, of course, count his mom or sister(long story). Other than that, though, Carter's lips had never touched a girl's. It was pretty embarrassing, considering even _Sadie _had kissed someone, and she was just thirteen, so he didn't like to tell many people.

You see, Carter had this thing about waiting for 'the One' to be the first girl he kissed. The One that he would spend forever with, get married to, have kids with—things like that. He insisted on waiting for that special girl.

Luckily for Carter Kane, that girl just so happened to be staying at his house for Christmas.

Oh, _and_, there were _mistletoes everywhere in their house_.

Oh, yeah, someone out there was _definitely _watching out for him.

Zia hadn't been all too thrilled to come and visit them(he tried not to be offended at that,) but Amos had insisted on coming to Brooklyn for the holiday. Unfortunately, poor Zia and Amos had already become victims of the mistletoe... Luckily for them, Zia was smart enough to know that the mistletoe didn't require the people to kiss on the _lips_. Just kiss.

That was the bad part about his plan.

That, and, he just couldn't seem to get Zia underneath the mistletoe. She carefully avoided getting under that plant with _anyone_, especially all girls. She had it all planned out... There was no was Zia Rashid was kissing anyone this Christmas season.

But, Carter wasn't one to give up so easily. He was going to get that kiss from Zia Rashid, whether she liked it or not... Even if he might end up being injured after the kiss.

Oh, and there was one small detail... Christmas was nearly over(it was nearly midnight,) and he still hadn't gotten to kiss Zia.

"You're never going to find her," Sadie said, that smirk of hers resting on her face.

Carter scowled at his little sister for a brief moment, before turning and looking at the crowd of people again. "Shut up, Sadie," he grumbled. "Have you seen her?"

"Nope... Haven't seen her since the party started... Guess like you're not going to get that kiss of yours, huh?"

"You're terrible."

"Thanks, that's lovely to know."

Carter continued to look at the crowd, a frown forming on his face. She couldn't have just... disappeared, could she? Okay, she could've... And she actually might've...

"Hey, Carter," a familiar, deep male voice said.

Carter turned away from the party to see a trainee and close friend, Walt Stone, standing in front of him. "Oh, hey, Walt," he greeted. "What's up?"

The tall teenager shrugged. "Amos wanted me to come and get you," he explained. "He's in the living room... Wanted to talk to you or something like that."

Carter's brows furrowed... He briefly wondered why Amos wanted to talk to him, but he brushed that off. "Okay, thanks, Walt," he said with a nod, before running over to the living room.

Once Carter was out of sight, Sadie turned to Walt and smiled, brushing a streak of bright red hair out of her face. She cleared her throat, and the two glanced up at the mistletoe, smiling at each other as they leaned in close...

* * *

><p>The first thing Carter noticed about the living room was that it was <em>crowded<em>.

In fact, it was so crowded that he couldn't see Amos, or even try to get inside of the room. He'd attempted to... Apparently, the guests weren't going to let him inside of the room any time soon.

"This is great," Carter muttered to himself, leaning up against the doorpost. He glanced at the clock, which read **11:58**, and cursed under his breath, eyes closing dejectedly. There was no way he was going to get a kiss from Zia now...

"Hi, Carter."

Carter's eyes snapped open, and he found himself face to face with the familiar face of Zia Rashid. Her short black hair was curled slightly, and she wore a red blouse and black jeans. A small smile rested on her face, and she looked all around beautiful.

"Oh, hey, Zia," Carter said, rubbing his neck. "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

She smiled slightly. "I was here," she reassured. "Just wandering around, talking to random people."

"Avoiding the mistletoe?"

Zia cracked a grin. "Yeah, that too. What about you?"

Well, he couldn't really tell her that he was searching for _her_... So, Carter just shrugged. "Same thing as you, I guess," he lied. "Kinda boring."

"Yeah..."

Briefly, Carter heard the DJ mention something about a song by that Justin Beaver kid, or whatever his name was. He also heard something about finding someone to kiss right before Christmas ended...

With a sigh, Carter glanced up at the doorway, hoping to see a familiar plant...

...but, knowing his luck, there was none.

"This mistletoe is getting a bit annoying," he muttered, shaking his head as he glanced at the many people who were now kissing each other.

Zia smiled, her cheeks tinted red. "I... wouldn't say so," she said in a soft voice. Then, she reached into her back pocket and produced an all too familiar plant. Holding it up above their heads, Zia smiled at Carter, whose eyes were widening.

Slowly, the two leaned in until their lips met in a soft kiss, just as the clock changed to exactly midnight.

They separated very shortly after, but Carter didn't really mind. Those few moments were like... heaven to him.

Zia smiled, face red. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss. With a wink, she said, "Merry Christmas, Carter," then turned and walked away.

As she walked away, Carter's hand moved to his lips, and a grin formed on his face. "_Yes_." he whispered triumphantly.

And, while over the noise, you could still hear the all too familiar lyrics to the song...

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me, baby, underneath the mistletoe<em>

_Show me, baby, that you love me so..._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the song Mistletoe by Justin Bieber.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! (;**


End file.
